


We Make Our Own Luck

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mention of Rogues, Pre-Relationship, Spring Break, Spring Break In Mexico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Hartley couldn’t believe he’d let Lisa talk him into this. He could be back home right now, safely tucked into his quiet lab, but no, no he couldn’t say no to her when she’d pouted and pleaded before breaking down and just blackmailing him into coming along to celebrate Spring Break in good old, hot as hell, Mexico.(He should’ve packed lighter clothes, he didn’t he pack lighter clothes?)Or, Lisa blackmails Hartley into coming down with her, Len and Mick, to Mexico for Spring Break.





	1. Hartmon

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Hartmon Spring Fling - Spring Break.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

 

Hartley couldn’t believe he’d let Lisa talk him into this. He could be back home right now, safely tucked into his quiet lab, but no, no he couldn’t say no to her when she’d pouted and pleaded before breaking down and just straight blackmailing him into coming along to celebrate Spring Break in good old, hot as hell, Mexico.

 

( _He should’ve packed lighter clothes. Why didn’t he pack lighter clothes? People always pack lighter clothes for warmer weather, why didn't he?_ )

 

Hartley couldn’t help but squint his eyes and let his lips curl up into a scowl as he slowly turned his head as he scanned the room in search of Lisa, who had apparently abandon him. If she wasn’t Len’s little sister, he’d honestly think about doing her actually harm…or fucking with her via one or two computer viruses.

 

Holding back a heavy sigh, Hartley again flicked his eyes around in hopes of finding another of the group that had down to Mexico for Spring Break. He felt hope flare up as he caught sight of Len and Mick hanging around the far wall of the bar before it shriveled up when he realized they had a lithe, young brunette between them.

 

No way was he stupid enough to try and interrupt _that_.

 

Hartley barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and frown with a quick shake of his head. Turning around, he tried to make his way towards the bar when he felt someone trip into him, sending him reeling back a few steps. His arms flew up, knocking his glasses askew as he swayed for a second before finding his balance.

 

Face twisting into an annoyed, anger looking school, he let his lips twist into a sneer as his hands flow up to straighten his glasses that had somehow been knocked up onto his head. Straightening up, he finally flicked his eyes over to the other person, mouthing opening to snap at them before he paused and blinked once, twice and then a third time.

 

The other man, hair to his shoulders and lips stretched into a genuine looking smile, his eyes crinkling up faintly as his face cringed slightly, “Man, I’m so, so sorry, didn’t see you there.” His voice was loud, though that could just be his attempts to be heard of the pounding beat coming from the DJ, it still held a soft, almost quiet like quality to it.

 

“Don’t call me man,” Hartley snapped, voice twinned with annoyance as he narrowed his eyes further at the other man when his lips seemed to stretch even further into an even brighter smile.

 

“You must be Hartley then,” he stated as he began patting himself down, before pulling his phone out and unlocking it. He tapped a few times before twisting his hand around to show it to Hartley.

 

Eyeing the other man for a few seconds before glancing down, eyes widening when he saw Lisa draped between the man before him and an equally beautiful looking woman. Flicking his eyes up to meet a pair of dark brown, he quirked his brow up in question.

 

“Lisa figured you wouldn’t believe me,” he started as he pulled his phone back, tapping away until it went dark and slipped it back to where he’d found it, “When I said she’d sent me to look for you. So we took a picture so you’d know I was legit.” He paused to nodded his head and grin brightly at him before turning to scan the crowd around them. “Damn, looks like both Barry and Iris are getting lucky this trip.”

 

Blinking once, Hartley flicked his eyes towards the trio again and felt his lips curl up into a smirk when he realized the lithe brunette, this Barry, was the man in between Mick and Len, and stared for a moment before turning back to the man in front of him, “You know him?” He jerked his thumb towards the trio and gaze a small shake of his head as he quirked his lips up into a smirk. “Clearly your friends like to live dangerously.” He tried to sound playfully snarky, attempting to flirt with the cutie.

 

Snorting the stranger shrugged with an impish looking smile as he shrugged. “Clearly buy products of growing up with a cop for a parent most likely. Neither Iris or Barry make the best decisions when around pretty faces…or muscles.” The man brought his hand up and held it out, which Hartley eyed for a second before giving it a quick shake. “I’m Cisco by the way.”

 

“It’s,” Hartley started before trailing off, “Nice to meet you?” He inwardly cringed at how stupid he most likely sounded.

 

( _Maybe he should have let Lisa try and teach him to be more playfully flirty and not asshole flirty like he normally was._ )

 

“Yeah, nice,” the man chuckled as he lifted his hand to took a lock of hair behind his head, “Anyway, Lisa asked me to find you, I'm pretty sure so she could take Iris back to her hotel room and do naughty things." Pausing, Cisco looked back towards his friend again before looking back at Hartley. "Looks like Barry’s gonna get the same treatment, so I don’t need to go over there for Iris.” Cisco flashed another grin as he took a small step towards Hartley.

 

“Seems like we’ve both been ditched by our friends,” Cisco started, eyes flicking about almost nervously, “Wanna get out of here too?”

 

Hartley couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at the attempt before shaking his head. He felt his eyes widen as he watched the man’s face fall and move to take a step back before blurting out “Take me to dinner and we discuss better pickup lines.” He held his breath as the man paused, processed what Hartley said before a smile slowly spread across his face.

 

“There’s a pretty decent place just a few streets over?”

 

"As long as it's quieter then here."

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~


	2. GoldenNews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris had good intentions. Honestly, she did. She was gonna be the best wing woman for Cisco and get Barry out of his funk.
> 
> And then Lisa Snart walked in and all good intentions went straight out the door.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Iris had three goals for this trip. First, she was going to have _fun_ , even if it killed her. Second, she was getting Barry a fling to help him get over that _dick faced asshole_ that shall never be named again. And thirdly, she was gonna be the best wing woman for Cisco that she could be.

…Or that had been her original plan until she’d watched the extremely delectable woman tailored a short mini gold dress come sauntering into the club and all goals decidedly went right out of Iris’s head. With the exception of her very first one, because damn did the woman look good.

Tilting her head to the side, easily tuning Cisco out as he babbled on about his latest work project, she let her eyes rake over the woman as she took a slow, long sip of her of her bright, baby blue cocktail.

She was lithe, clearly in great shape if her leg muscles were any indication, brunette but lighter than Barry’s own unruly locks or so it seemed. The woman also clearly knew how to use her body, enticing the crowd this way and that as she moved slowly through the crowded dance floor.

Blinking, Iris couldn’t help but let out a snort as she realized why the woman was keeping her pace so methodical…she was pick-pocketing the more handsy guys on the dance floor.

“What’s got your…never mind. Damn,” Cisco started out questioning before delving into a more breathy tone as he caught sight of what had Iris’s full attention. “You gonna try?”

“Maybe after she’s done having a little more fun,” Iris murmured leaning closer into Cisco’s side after setting her drink down. “You see that?” Iris nodded at the quick but subtle movements of the woman’s hands. “She’s pick-pocketing the handsy ones.”

Pulling himself back, Cisco leaned forward to watch the woman closely before letting out his own snort, “You and your bad girls, Iris.” Cisco chuckled as he swiped his own cocktail off the table before leaning back to drink it. “How long you gonna wait before you go introduce yourself?”

Letting out a hum as she also moved to sit back in her seat, Iris gave a small shrug. “Depends,” she replied after another moment of thought before turning back to engage Cisco in conversation, though she tries to keep the woman in the corner of her eye.

Iris isn’t sure how much time has passed when she realizes her and Cisco actually feel into a deep conversation about Central Cities crime rates dropping to some new mysterious family that’s been muscling their way in, and kicking some smaller and more troublesome elements out, when she reaches for her cocktail and realizes its empty.

Iris can’t help but pout as she moves to drop the empty glass back down but is stopped short when suddenly there’s a body standing before her. Tilting her head back, Iris can’t help but blink as she realizes the body in front of her, obstructing her view of the club and Cisco, is the same one she’s been admiring all night.

“It’s impolite to keep a girl waiting,” the mystery woman pouts down at Iris before smoothly stepping to the side before draping herself across Iris’s lap. “I think I deserve a drink for that.”

Iris couldn’t help but blink rapidly for a moment or two before her brain kicked back into gear, “Well it’d be impolite to keep you waiting longer,” she replied before using her free hand to wave at the woman’s body, “But you seem to have me trapped and at a disadvantage.”

Iris had to blink again slowly as the woman’s lips spread into a nearly, but not quite, terrifying smile, her blue eyes sparkling as she leaned back just the slightest. “Lisa,” she purred.

“Iris.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Iris,” Lisa’s grinned seemed to sharpen even more, eyes flicking over her shoulder to Cisco before zeroing right back onto Iris, “Who’s your _friend_?”

“Cisco,” he piped up before Iris could answer, eyes flicking between the two women for only a moment before he seemed to come to some sort of decision, “And he’s gonna go hunt down Barry and make sure he’s having a good time.” Cisco went to push himself up and off his seat but was stopped as Lisa’s hand shot out to stall him.

“Since you seem to be finding your other friend,” Lisa started only pausing when Iris cut in to state Barry was her brother, “And Iris’s, I’m sure, lovely brother, you wouldn’t mind adding another name to that list, would you?”

 

(Cisco doesn’t mind at all. Iris can’t help but chuckle as Cisco agrees almost immediately after Lisa shows him a photo of her friend Hartley.

They were all such suckers for pretty faces, Iris can’t help but muse as they squish together from where they’ve stood up just in front of their table, so that they can take a picture as proof for Hartley, if Cisco ever found him, that Cisco isn’t some nut job claiming to know Lisa.

To be even surer, for both Cisco and Hartley’s safety, Iris suggests Lisa might also want to text Hartley to let him know, which seems to make the other woman’s eyes soften before she blinked it away as she whipped out her phone to do just that.)

 

“Right, right, right, right,” Cisco smiled smugly, slipping his phone back into his pocket before he tossed his hands up in defeat before nodding to both women, “I’ll go find her friend and I’ll make sure Barry isn’t wallowing too much.”

“Have fun finding them,” Iris called out as Cisco started moving away. He tossed his hand up, giving a finger wave before being swallowed up by the crowd.

“So,” Lisa purred as she slide over back towards Iris, “How about that drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Coldflashwave.


	3. Coldflashwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry didn't not want to come down to Mexico, especially since he and his boyfriend just broke up not that long ago, but Iris won't let him wallow in peace and Cisco is refusing to help him out.
> 
> Barry refuses to admit that his best friends may have been onto something about this spring break.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Barry doesn’t plan to actually do much during this visit, having been dragged down here to Mexico by his best friends to help him get over his heartbreak. He mostly plans to go to one or two bars, maybe even a day at the beach before hiding away to mope and pig out on junk food as he wallows.

So he’s honestly surprised when a man saunters up and straddles the bar stool right next to him, and begins to blatantly flirt at Barry.

 

(Barry can’t help but cringe at the ridiculous lines the man is tossing his way.)

 

He tolerates it, awkwardly as he always has, before he starts trying to excuse himself and get away, hopefully finding Iris and Cisco so that they know he plans to head back towards the hotel, when the guy starts getting more aggressive.

“Hey,” the man growls as he clamps his hand down tightly around Barry’s wrist, when Barry tries to stand and walk away, “You keep your ass in that seat.”

Wincing as the man’s fingers dig into his write, certainly not something he’s gonna want to explain when Iris sees it and he just hopes the weather back home stays cool so Joe doesn’t notice it either. Barry goes to open his mouth to tell the guy to let go or yell, its honestly a toss up to whichever comes out first, when he suddenly feels a body right at his back.

“Think you better let my doll face go, fer I break that hand,” is growled out right next to Barry’s ear. It’s dark and deep, a twisted promise of violence and it has Barry shivering where he sits as a large hand comes to settle around Barry’s waist, large palm pressing gently into his lower belly. “Thought Lenny and I asked you to wait fer us at the hotel, Doll, so we could all come over here together.”

Swallowing, Barry only takes a moment to contemplate about what he’s going to do before he lets himself relax back into the warm body behind him, the _broad_ warm body he amends. God, it feels like he’s leaning against a warm brick wall. He wonders just how jacked this guy is.

“Sorry,” Barry can’t help it as his cheeks flush a bright, red as he tries to stop his over active imagination from creating scenarios that are now flashing through his head. “I thought Le-Lenny said to meet here.”

“Well, all’s forgiven now, Scarlet.” The new voice pops up right behind the man, and fuck Barry can’t help the whimper that slips out as he gets a good look at the man standing behind the man, who still hasn’t let go over Barry’s wrist. “But who’s your friend?” The man drawls as he saunters over to stand right next to Barry and the man behind him, leaning in slightly, as if he was forming a protective barrier around Barry.

 

(Barry doesn’t even try and stop the second whimper as he gets a much more up close and person look with his second savior of the evening. The man is probably one of the prettiest Barry’s ever seen in real life, fuck he looks like an actual Model.

Why is he there saving Barry? Not that, Barry amends in his mind, completely tuning out what the asshole, who is _finally_ letting Barry’s wrist go and his saviors are saying, Barry is complaining, because he is not, absolutely not complaining about being rescued.)

 

“Good, I’d hate to have to bail out my husband because you couldn’t listen when he asked so n _ice_ ly for you to let _our_ boy go,” blue eyes, Barry thinks the big guy called him Lenny, drawls out slowly, hips lips sharpening up into a smirk as his eyes narrow.

“Sorry,” asshole mumbles as he shoves himself to his feet, tossing a quick dirty look at Barry, “Didn’t say he was taken,” before he beats a hasty retreat.

“Didn’t let me say much of anything,” Barry mutters quietly to himself as blue eyes steps over, claiming the newly vacant seat as the man from behind comes around, placing him at Blue eyes’s side, keeping the rest of the crowd away and Barry can’t help it as yet another whimper slips out when he gets a good look at both men who’ve played hero for him.

“You always attract so much trouble, Scarlet?” Blue drawls out, lips still turned up into a smirk, but somehow it looks softer than it had just a moment ago.

Barry can’t help it as his cheeks flush a darker red, ducking his head down to stare at his knees; he brings his hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

“S’nothin’ wrong with trouble, Red,” the big man rumbles, drawing Barry’s eyes over to see his lips quirked up into a playful looking smirk.

Looking over at them from underneath his lashes, Barry can’t help but give them a small, nearly bashful looking smile before clearing his throat. “Tha-thank you,” he brought his hand down and awkwardly waved it between them, “For that. He-he didn’t seem to actually be hearing anything I said to him.”

“Well, lucky for us, Mick here has a sixth sense about men like that,” Blue eyes – Barry can’t help it as he felt a shiver crawled down his back at that voice – as he flicked his eyes over to the big man, Mick, before turning back to rake his eyes over Barry’s slightly curled up form.

“Yeah,” Mick rumbled out, his voice deepening just the slightest – and there went Barry shivering again – as he straightened slightly before maneuvering himself to Barry’s other side. “Lenny and I hate to see pretty things like you get roughed up.”

Swallowing, Barry flicked his eyes between Lenny and Mick before straightening his shoulders and tilting his chin up slightly, “Then maybe you should stick around.” He couldn’t believe what he was actually saying. “And make sure no one else tries too.”

Chuckling as he stood to slide his stool closer, Lenny leaned in closely, as Mick mirrored him from the other side, “We’ll just have to do that then.”

 

 

(Barry refuses to admit to Iris and Cisco they were right about Spring Break in Mexico.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
